1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to access management systems and more specifically to controlling access to a large number of electronic resources.
2. Related Art
Electronic resources refer to various data (e.g., files, web pages) and facilities (e.g., cache, services) that are available on digital processing systems. Typically, such electronic resources are accessible over a network. For example, web pages and files are accessible over the Internet based on corresponding Uniform Resource Identifiers (URI), and services are accessible over the Internet using corresponding contracts (in case of service oriented architecture) or simple pre-specified port number (e.g., in case of HTTP, SMTP Mail, etc.).
There is a general need to control access to the corresponding resources. Control can entail restricting (or allowing) access based on variables such as identity of users, time intervals, access mechanisms (e.g., secure connection, protocol), and/or permissible actions (e.g., read only, download) on the resources.
Several aspects of the present invention facilitate controlling access to a large number of resources (e.g., in an enterprise).
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.